


Chasing Butterfly

by Warrior_of_Loyalty



Category: Hunter X Hunter
Genre: Chasing Butterfly, Fluff, Humour, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-21
Updated: 2016-11-21
Packaged: 2018-09-01 05:40:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8610841
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Warrior_of_Loyalty/pseuds/Warrior_of_Loyalty
Summary: Lazy days are nice but when your husband decides to ask a simple question. The only answer is to play a game.





	

“Hisoka...What is it you love most about me?” Illumi asked softly, playing with his hair. It was one of those few and far between lazy days – The two men were in his bedroom, just cuddling in their bed. 

Hisoka smiled, not really having much of an answer to the question that satisfied him. Was it power? Illumi's charm? His devotion to both his work and his family? Perhaps it was neither of those things or everything at once. 

“I see.” Illumi got up and Hisoka gave a little hum. “Let's play a game shall we? You are not allowed to see me until you find the answer.” 

Well that wasn't fair and Hisoka pouted. “But Lumi...” 

“You need the exercise anyway.” Illumi teased. 

“Rude.” Hisoka glared playfully. “Fine. What are the rules?”

“I am going to count to ten...after that, I am going to chase you and ask you again...You are not allowed to be caught until you know the answer.” 

The red-head looked at him sheepishly before turning in on himself. A bead of sweat already began to appear on his face...this game was going to be a lot harder than he thought after all.

“Let's play then.” Hisoka grinned genuinely.

As Illumi began to countdown, Hisoka disappeared out of the room. Shutting down his nen-levels would make it too easy for Illumi to find him. Instead, he accelerated them, bursting his nen to levels of over-kill before spreading it all around the grounds and in the mansion itself. Once he had down that, he would have to keep it up. This was now more about stamina whilst he figured out the answer – and he knew exactly how to do that. 

Illumi had only reached seven from counting backwards from ten when he felt his husband's nen release. It was oddly comforting and his heart was at peace. So he wasn't going to make it easy was he? Just like Hisoka to do the opposite of what he expected – yet perhaps that was why the game would be that much more exciting. 

Hisoka waited and watched from a far distance, knowing that Illumi would come out of the mansion any time.

“Oi. What are YOU doing here?” Killua asked from behind him. “Uncle or not I still don't like nor trust you” 

Well, that was just hurtful. “Ah, I am almost offended, but don't worry ne little one~<3 I know you are only jealous~” 

Jealous? What was the ugly clown talking about!? Oh wait...he didn't mean- “Oi. I am not the one with the stupid obsession, I am NOT into my brother that way!”

Hisoka grinned again. “What do you love most about your brother?” 

Killua paused. What the hell was this freak-show asking? “Nothing.” 

“Oh?” Hisoka's eyes widened and gave a sound of impatience. He had no time left to talk and quickly, he disappeared into the trees.

“Which way did he go?” Illumi asked Killua with a terrifying calmness. It made his skin crawl. 

“That way Illumi-niisan.” Killua dead-panned, pointing up. 

Illumi kissed his forehead, thanked him and went after his so-called 'partner'. 

The less Killua knew what they were up to, the better. He decided there and then, if he ever married Gon, they would run away, take Alluka and elope. His family were far too creepy. 

Hisoka sweat-dropped. Despite his nen, he guessed it was showing more concentrated in the area he was – he would need a new tactic. He turned it right down and doubled-backed on himself. It was a huge gamble, he knew what Illumi was like, he refused to let his guard down even as it had appeared to have worked. 

Out on the veranda, he could see Kikyo dressed up to the nines, sipping tea. He left her to it and instead headed for the 'forbidden room'. He didn't even knock as he entered.

“UNCLE HISO CAN YOU FUCKING NOT!?” The poor fat hacker whined, hiding under the blankets. “I am naked.”

“Ah, but you have a cute body ne?” Hisoka told him innocently. 

Milluki went awkwardly silent and Hisoka hummed with gentle humour. “I am sorry.” 

“Not you're not.” Replied the muffled and embarrassed older teen. 

Hisoka decided to change the subject. “What do you love most about Illumi?” 

“He's reliable...and doesn't judge me...why Uncle? Looking for the answer yourself?” 

Milluki was far from stupid, but what did Hisoka expect? Milluki's a Zoldyck after all. 

“In a way...”

“If you don't know then why did you marry him?” Milluki asked bluntly. “Convenience is Illu-nii's forte but it is not yours.” 

Hisoka couldn't help it, he smiled innocently again. “You are not wrong. Look after him, Ladies, he needs you~<3” Hisoka chuckled, patting the figurines of Milluki's various waifus. He left the room. 

Checking if the coast was clear, he dashed out and headed for the top floor of the mansion, he couldn't sense Illumi's presence but that honestly meant very little. 

“Hisoka.” 

“Silva” 

Hisoka felt his blood turn cold. “Hmph. What do you love most about Illumi?” 

“He's my son. My prodigy.” 

Hisoka clenched his fists. “Until Killua came along.” 

“Killua is a stubborn teen who does as he pleases. He will never surpass Illumi at that rate.” 

“Is that all you care about?” 

“I let Illumi marry you, I even gave my blessing, why is that not good enough for you?” 

“I hate everything you put him through. He's fragile and broken because of you and your wife. I refuse to let him go through that again. You two are terrible parents and should never had children.” 

Silva sneered. “And you? You act tough Hisoka but you are just as fragile and broken as he is.” 

“Shut your whore mouth.” 

“Tell me Hisoka...what do YOU love most about my eldest son?”

“I...” Hisoka went quiet.

“Now, now Silva, that is no way to talk to your son-in-law.” Zeno began. “You should be kinder.” 

“But Dad-” 

“Stop that. You are an adult and should know better. Come on Hisoka, let's go for a walk shall we?” 

Hisoka nodded and blew a raspberry at Silva. It was childish but he didn't care. Zeno for some reason actually really liked him and if Hisoka was honest – he liked Zeno too. “Now then...I have concealed our nen so Illumi cannot find us. You're looking for the answer of why you love him no?” 

“No...I know the reasons WHY. He makes me laugh and gets so confused when he does, he has this way of making murder look so beautiful and graceful and clean...I do my absolute best to keep up with his style. He is classy and careful, unpredictable yet delicate...and when we kiss...” He trailed off, not sure if he should really be discussing such things with someone much older. 

“I was young once too, honestly, you kids think you invented sex. Do not stop on my account. I am quite wise, besides, marriage should only strengthen the bond you have. Too many marriages these days end in divorce and messy separation. Be happily married! I know it doesn't look like it on the surface but Silva and Kikyo are the happiest when they are together. You and Illumi should feel that too.”

Hisoka actually blushed. Zeno was just a sweetheart wasn't he? 

“I am too old to get married again but if I did, I would do it for love as well young man.” 

“You're never too old for anything.” Hisoka responded with a charming smile. 

“Ah, you flatter me. You are such a good boy.”

Hisoka rubbed the back of his head, not really used to all the praise, especially from Illumi's family. “I want to ask Kikyo what she loves about Illumi the most...” 

Zeno hummed contently. “He's her baby. Believe it or not she wants his happiness too.” 

“Funny way of showing it.” 

“Indeed” 

Hisoka hugged the smaller yet older man and thanked him. He had his answers. He had it all along – and so he went to the most obvious place for Illumi to find him. 

Unfortunately, it wasn't for another three hours until Illumi checked the gym. It should have been the first place he looked really but even so, he wasn't there...Illumi began to feel a longing pain in his chest. Where was he? He sighed and decided that perhaps he had underestimated his husband greatly. It was supposed to be easy...and yet...it was as if he had been chasing a butterfly. 

Illumi sighed, he had checked the hot springs, the forest, Mike, the gym, the sauna, the swimming pool, the butlers' home, Alluka's room and all of the mansion...except – Of course. How could he have been so naïve? He opened the door to his own room. He couldn't help but the relief wash over him. 

“Hisoka!” 

“Illumi. You're late.” Hisoka scolded playfully. “I love everything. Your smile, your hair, your eyes...the way you laugh when you actually do. Your kindness towards your family. I love the fact that you are still so mysterious even though I know you better than anyone else – Yet the thing I love most is that you are my husband. Now and forever.” 

“And we will fight death.” Illumi told him easily, almost jumping on the bed to relax on his chest. 

“And we will fight death.” Hisoka repeated. Kissing him on the forehead. “My beloved Lumi~<3” With that he held him tight. Illumi kissed his chest and squeezed the other man tightly. He never felt safer or happier, neither did Hisoka.


End file.
